


PlayStation Vs. Xbox

by Pollarize



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Comic-Con, Inspired by Romeo and Juliet, M/M, Playstation, paxwest, xbox
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-01 02:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pollarize/pseuds/Pollarize
Summary: Which game station will come out on top? (Or a better question: on their knees?)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this is based off a photo i saw of a girl and a guy standing together, one wearing an xbox shirt and the other wearing a playstation one. of course, i can never find it when i want it but if you've seen it, you probably know what i meant. so i just thought it would be funny to write so guess what, i wrote it. WOW SHOCKING, ME ACTUALLY WRITING. i've still got some big things planned so stick around.

Like every great love story, there’s a feud that dates back generations upon generations. There’s blood and death, war between names. But this isn’t that. There was no blood or death, just wounded prides and people too stubborn to agree that maybe it was dumb. 

 

Nobody knew when it had started but it was only logical. Opposing companies having an axe to grind with the other. They were selling similar products so it made sense for them to want the other to go away or out of business or meet an untimely death (though nobody admitted the latter).

 

Dallon had grown up with a love for video games. His parents got him a PlayStation 2 when he was 6 years old, only educational games. As he got older, he ventured out, more games that he enjoyed. He wouldn’t ever admit it but even as he turned 10 and 15, onwards, he still loved 102 Dalmatians: Puppies to the Rescue. It had been a hobby for him, something to pass the time but as he got older, when high school told him to look to the future, to plan for a life and a career, Dallon looked towards the business side of video games. He wanted to do something fun, to enjoy his life.

 

When he told his parents that he wanted to work for PlayStation, they laughed in his face. They told him that it wasn’t a career, that he had to grow up. They pushed him towards the best college they could afford. He didn’t apply, just to spite them. He did, though, apply for an internship at Playstation, their homebase in Los Angeles. His mother got the phone call that he got the internship and to be expected, she was mad. But once Dallon was 18 she couldn’t tell him what to do. He packed up and left for PlayStation and that was that. 

 

He started off there as just a coffee getter, people giving him tasks that in no way were any sort of career. The pay was awful and more times than not, Dallon wished he’d taken his mothers advice. But then he stayed there longer and people above him quit. A boss came to him, arms crossed and face stern.

 

“Kid, you have any marketing experience?” He asked and Dallon swallowed thickly. He knew it was for a promotion, that this wasn’t going to be some coffee run. This man was going to take him from lowly intern to an actual employee. He shook his head.

 

“No, but I used to be Mormon and I’d have to put a suit on and go door to door. Not exactly selling things but I was I guess, in a way, selling religion for free?” He tried, hoping that if he could bullshit his way through life enough then maybe, just maybe, he wouldn’t have to go back to Utah to his mom and ask for help. Or worse, become homeless, working some fast food job to try and get scraps to eat in a far too expensvie city. 

 

The man didn’t seem too impressed with Dallon’s experience, shrugging after a moment.

 

“You’re just lucky I’m desperate,” he said and the grin on Dallon’s face was like no other.

 

He became part of the marketing team, something that he didn’t realize he had a knack for until he was offered the position. The boss ended up thanking Dallon a few months later, telling him that sales were up since they’d hired him and that he was thoroughly impressed with the amount of effort that Dallon put into the team. After that, Dallon went to the bathroom and phoned his mom. 

 

“Coming home, dear?” She asked, the condescension in her voice made the phone call even sweeter.

 

“No, Ma, maybe for Christmas. I just wanted to tell you that I got a promotion. I’m working on their marketing team now. My boss just told me that I was a huge help in making their sales go up,” he said, the pride in his voice was beyond obvious. He didn’t give his mother a chance to argue or say anything else. 

 

Dallon remembered when Wendy’s first started using their Twitter page for marketing. They had had a meeting that day, all of the people on Dallon’s team sitting at a table. 

 

“We’re going to start our own Twitter,” the boss said, everyone on the team nodding an okay.

 

The Twitter page was nothing exciting, really. The boss was disappointed, more so in the fact that the new Twitter page didn’t bring in many sales since the time it had started and when they checked a few days later. They had hundreds of thousands of followers within days but that did them no good. 

 

“Why?” Someone asked at their next meeting, all of them scratching their heads. Dallon was scrolling through their Twitter, trying to see if anything was obvious.

 

“Is something more important than your job, Dallon?” The boss asked and Dallon shook his head.

 

“No, I was just looking at our Twitter. I think the issue is that we’re all given the password. We don’t have a set person. There is too many personalities and typing differences on the page. I think that if there was just one person who could respond and post, it would work out better,” he explained, setting his phone down on the table and looking up at everyone. Nobody had any complaints, a few of them even chipping in their agreement. The boss took it into consideration before he nodded too.

 

“Fine, you’re the new Twitter rep,” he said. A few people gave a weak cheer, everyone else not really minding. Dallon was the youngest on the team, the most competent when it came to social media. 

 

Shortly after PlayStation started using their Twitter, so did Xbox. 

 

It came after the Twitter feud between Wendy’s and McDonalds, one company bashing the other. People would tweet things and mention both companies and Dallon found that when his response got laughs, they got followers and then they got sales. 

 

     - _ @thegamingbish _

_      game system just shit out on me: @PlayStation or @Xbox? _

 

_      -@PlayStation _

_      Would you rather date Rihanna or Chris Brown? #PlayStationForTheWin _

  
  


Xbox eventually got onboard with the feud, bashing each other over social media. Their followers seemed to find it funny. 

 

The only person on PlayStations blocked list was Xbox and the only person on Xboxs block list was PlayStation. Neither company was afraid to make that known. 

 

One of the people on Dallon’s team had Xbox on post notification, informing Dallon about some new dig at their company from the Xbox Twitter. 

 

It became a joke but it wasn’t all fun in games. The marketing department expanded to have more people to help Dallon manage the Twitter. People around his age that were good at social media. They had someone for Instagram and someone for Facebook. 

 

It was the younger group of marketing that had started the mantra, at first just a joke when one of them called Xbox players douchebags. They took it further, chanting it each morning before work. It wasn’t long before the whole department took on the mantra, the company following suit in their little joke. 

 

“Who plays Xbox?” One person would ask.

 

“Douchebags and cheaters,” The rest of the group responded.

 

“And who plays PlayStation?”   
  


“Good men and winners.”

 

It was stupid but to them, it was a joke, slightly true in their minds but a joke nonetheless.

 

Along with marketing came conventions. There were all sorts, regular comic conventions, anime conventions, but their biggest opportunity for sales was gaming conventions. PAX was international and one of the most popular for them. They were gearing up to go to PAX West, a 4 day convention where people into all different sorts of games came to play, buy, and socialize. 

 

Dallon was excited to have been picked to go as one of their sales representatives.

 

“You’re young, you can do the thing with the people,” his boss said, shrugging and looking down for a moment. “Memes..” He whispered, the concept of them lost on him no matter how often Dallon had tried to explain that yes, what he was posting was relevant to people even though it didn’t make sense.

 

Next thing he knew, he was on a plane flying to Seattle for the convention. The tickets were last minute and much to Dallon’s disappointment, he was separated from the rest of his team. 

 

His plan went from talking the ride away to taking a nap. He was lucky to at least have gotten a window seat, leaning his head against the wall of the plane and closing his eyes. His headphones were already in by the time someone sat down next to him and Dallon didn’t bother to open his eyes to greet them. It was a plane, he felt weird talking to the people next to him. Besides, small talk was the worst thing in Dallon’s opinion.

 

Even the universal symbol of ‘I want to be left alone’ wasn’t enough for this guy who reached out to poke Dallon’s arm to wake him up. Dallon wasn’t quite asleep but he was as annoyed as if he was.

 

He pulled a headphone out, looking over to the guy who dared to wake someone. He had a hand out towards Dallon and a soft smile on his face.

 

“Hi there, my names Brendon,” he said and Dallon wondered if murder on a plane would still send him to jail. He decided that yes, he would go to jail and he knew his face was far too pretty for a place like that so he shook the mans hand.

 

“Dallon,” he said in return, his hand about ready to bring the headphone to his ear again when Brendon continued to talk.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, where are you headed?” He asked, small talk on big planes. Dallon’s nerves were irritated and he took a deep breath. Although most people didn’t know that he was Playstation’s Twitter rep, he still had to live up to it. He had to be polite to people because one day, it would come back to him and it would reflect badly on the company. So Dallon put on a smile and tried to remind himself that this guy wasn’t trying to be rude. 

 

And besides, Brendon was cute. His personality was a little much for Dallon but cute regardless.

 

“Just to Seattle,” Dallon said, pausing his music because he knew that Brendon was just getting started down a topic to talk about. Dallon’s dreams of naps went out the window as they took off. Brendon looked shocked when he said that Seattle was his final destination.

 

“No way! Me too,” he said, his grin too wide for his face. Dallon tried not to think it but he couldn’t help but admire the beauty of it. “What are you going there for?” 

 

“There’s a convention that I’m going to,” he said, keeping it vague. Like his mother, Dallon had been greeted with a lot of distaste for what he choose as a profession. Many people assumed it was part time or that he’d be fired or that it was some floozy of a job since it had to do with gaming. Plus, PAX West was nerdy, not that he was complaining.

 

“Really? What are the odds,” Brendon said, sitting back in his seat and seeming like he was going to stop talking for a moment. Dallon was reaching for his headphones when Brendon sat up again, his mouth opening and Dallon lost all hope for a peaceful ride. “I’m going there for a convention, too. Do you think they’d have two at the same place?” He asked and Dallon was struggling to keep himself from appearing annoyed.

 

“Who knows,” he said, hoping that if he seemed boring, Brendon would stop.

 

“I’m going to PAX, it’s my first time. I am excited to see all of the stuff. There’s a panel I really want to go to. Oh, sorry, you probably don’t know that. It’s this huge gaming convention that’s there this weekend,” he explained and Dallon’s jaw almost dropped. 

 

“What, really? That’s where I’m going, too,” he said and suddenly, Dallon was far more interested in the conversation. 

 

They spent the two hour flight talking about the pros and cons of their favorite games, finding a mutual love for many and a mutual hatred for a few. Despite Dallon’s first unwillingness to talk, he eneded up enjoying himself, having a good time talking with Brendon. He was sweet and talkative and it might not have been the first person Dallon would have sought out but they had a lot in common. Plus, Dallon could hardly say no to a cute face and Brendon definitely had one. By the time they were walking off the plane, still chatting about games and other stuff, Dallon could officially say he was infatuated.

Dallon intended on asking Brendon for his number, figuring he could hunt him down at the show when he got a break from worked. Dallon intended on asking before he got into his cab to the hotel but he completely forgot. He only realized when he was in his room, sitting on his bed and staring at his phone like he had had something to do. There was a brief moment of sadness, disappointment even. He’d liked Brendon, he was easy to talk to. He thought that they could be friends at the very least (and let his mind wander to what else they could have been). But that was gone. 

 

Shortly after though, he had hope he’d see Brendon again. Most people wandered the vendor floor at least once so Brendon  _ had  _ to stumble by PlayStation at some point. Dallon would hang around the booth on his breaks if he had to.

 

But Dallon forgot all of that when he woke up the next morning. He was planning for a busy day, thinking about setting everything up and getting himself into the mindset of selling and being a positive and productive member of his team. He forgot about Brendon until he ran into someone, nearly tripping both of them.

 

“Shit, I’m so sorry,” Dallon said, pulling his jacket down that had gotten out of place. He looked up to find Brendon grinning at him.

 

“Hey, you. Apology accepted,” he said and Dallon felt relief flood him after his worries last night. He quickly pulled his phone out and handed it to Brendon.

 

“Since I forgot to ask last night,” he said, a slight blush on his cheeks that he tried to pretend wasn’t there.

 

Brendon shrugged and put his number in.

 

“Don’t worry, I was beating myself up last night about forgetting to ask yours.”

 

They were walking into the show together, Brendon chatting away. It was too early for them to be letting guests in, the only people allowed in the building so far were vendors.

 

“You’re working here?” Dallon finally asked and Brendon grinned.

 

“Yup, guess we both forgot to mention it,” he said and Dallon nodded. Dallon usually didn’t lead with the fact that he worked for PlayStation. Not that he wasn’t proud of it, but for the fact that a lot of people had really strong opinions about their gaming system. He didn’t want to ruin a friendship over the fact that he worked for PlayStation. 

 

They kept walking together, entering the main floor. Dallon was impressed. The fact that Brendon walked onto that floor like he belonged meant he worked for a big company which was great. They turned down the same aisles and Dallon started to wonder if Brendon worked here or was just spending as much time with Dallon as he could. 

 

Dallon saw the PlayStation booth and was a little disappointed that he couldn’t stay and talk.

 

“This is me,” Dallon said, unzipping his coat. He was wearing the mandatory bright blue shirt with the company logo on it. Brendon stared for a moment, unzipping his own jacket.

 

He wore a bright green shirt with bold letters on it that read Xbox. They stood next to each other, their booths opposite each other. Dallon realized his fatal mistake.

 

“I have to go,” he said, scurrying to his own table quickly while all of his coworkers gave him puzzled looks.

 

“Why were you with an Xbox guy? You guys seemed friendly. Who is he?”

Dallon just shrugged, feeling slightly betrayed. Why hadn’t Brendon lead with the fact that he had worked for Xbox? Dallon could have avoided the embarrassment of showing up with the enemy. 

 

The logical part of his brain knew that Brendon probably didn’t immediately announce that he was with Xbox for the same reason that Dallon didn’t immediately announce that he worked for PlayStation. They were rivals for a reason.

 

They were part way through the first day and sales had been slow. Dallon was talking with his team, brainstorming what they could do to boost some sales.

 

“A sale?” One suggested and they all scratched their heads. 

 

“No, they didn’t authorize any last minute sales.”

 

“What if Dallon posted a photo on Twitter?”

 

“Of a PlayStation?” Dallon asked, giving his coworker an odd look, “Don’t you think that they already know what it looks like?” 

 

A couple of the guys looked at each other, raising their eyebrows and laughing a little uncomfortably. One of the girls finally spoke up, leaning over the table with a flirty smile on her face.

 

“No, Dallon, I think they meant your face. You know, you’re pretty cute, I’d bet they’d try and flirt,” she said and the intended meaning went over Dallon’s head for a moment. There was a visible moment of realization when he figured out what she had meant. 

  
“Oh,” he said, mulling it over for a moment, “Is that allowed?” Everyone just shrugged and then they were setting up an impromptu photoshoot inside their booth. 

  
He kept getting moved around, being told that the lighting wasn’t right. They messed with his hair, with his pose. He kept looking over to the Xbox booth, all of them staring, puzzled, while Dallon got situated. 

 

They found a spot where they thought it was perfect. They tousled his hair, slightly messy but someone said sex hair was in. They moved Dallon slightly until the light hit his eye, one of the girls squealing and saying how  _ gorgeous  _ his eyes were. He just shrugged cause he’d never noticed or thought much of it. 

 

“So post that? And say what?” He asked, looking down at his phone with the new photo. He had to admit, it wasn’t that bad of a photo, sort of pleased with himself at how it defined his facial structure. 

 

“Say like ‘come by a brand new PlayStation and chat with me,’” someone suggested, smirking at him. “Maybe you could even get yourself a date.”

 

“So, I’m a prostitute now for this company?” He asked, a little incredulous. He didn’t think that his looks were good enough to get the attention that they were implying. They just laughed and urged him to do it anyway. Dallon sighed, figuring that it couldn’t hurt anything. 

 

_      -@PlayStation _

_      Come grab a brand new PlayStation and chat with me at PAX West :) _

 

Dallon hadn’t anticipated the response from his photo. 

 

_      -@thatgirloverthere _

_      who wld have known PS guy was hot af _

 

_      -@falloutnerd _

_      wow, suddenly ive gone gay _

 

_      -@gamrgrlz _

_      why has god cursed me to be on the other side of the planet ;-; _

 

Dallon also hadn’t anticipated that his tweet would actually work. 

 

Girls and guys alike swarmed to the booth, throwing money at the PlayStation employees and all of them batting their eyelashes at Dallon. He’d never had so many people hit on him at once, telling him they had a hotel room upstairs that he was welcome to if he got a break. They said that there’s a bathroom if he only gets a quick break, everything in between. 

 

He politely didn’t entertain their thoughts but instead tried his hardest to make conversation as innocent as possible for the sake of his coworkers employees. The crowd of people did it’s job to keep him from being able to see Brendon, though.

 

The Xbox employees all stared at the booth across from them, jaws hitting the floor.

 

“How did they get so many people? It’s been slow all day and suddenly?” Brendon asks, eyebrows scrunched. They’d made sales, it wasn’t like they were doing no business but they weren’t doing  _ that  _ good and it felt like PlayStation was rubbing it in their faces. “Do they have some sale going on that just started?” He asked, feeling like he should unblock their Twitter so that he could check himself. One of his friends pulled out their phone, looking down at it.

 

“No sale, just a photo of their Twitter rep. Damn, he’s cute,” he said and Brendon snatched the phone away from his coworker, looking down to see the same person he’d been sitting with on the plane all day, only to realize was his rival this morning. He frowned, reading the tweet over and over, a little annoyed that Dallon was stooping low enough to use desperate men and women for sales. He was also annoyed that he hadn’t come up with it sooner. 

 

Brendon’s photo shoot took far less micromanaging. He sat down and had someone snap his pose.

 

His hair was fluffy on top, looking away from the camera like fake candid shot of him pulling a piece of hair back. He made it black and white and shrugged as he posted it, copying exactly what Dallon had said but instead of PlayStation, it said Xbox.

 

The PlayStation crew watched as people flooded over to Xbox, throwing money at them the way they had to Dallon. Before the words even left Dallon’s mouth, a phone was shoved in front of his face, the Xbox tweet already open.

 

_      -@Xbox _

_      Come grab a brand new Xbox and chat with me at PAX West :) _

 

He wasn’t sure if he should be mad that Xbox copied him or the fact that Xbox was run by Brendon. He stared down at the photo that made him look far too good and Dallon wished that they weren’t on opposing companies. He had the sudden urge to run over and pull him into a kiss and then pull him somewhere more private.

 

But he didn’t. He sat in his booth, glaring across the aisle with the rest of his team, all of them talking smack about Brendon and Xbox. Brendon gave them a cheeky wave, the smirk on his face all too knowing of what he was doing.

 

Dallon wanted to start fresh on Saturday. It was a brand new day and he wanted to put everything into the past and forget. He would have done exactly that, forgotten Brendon, forgotten about him stealing Dallon’s own idea for the Twitter but he couldn’t. This was bigger than him.

 

Neither him nor Brendon expected the convention to get involved and when his phone blew up with mentions on Twitter and texts from his friend, he was pretty much ready to jump on a plane and fly home.

 

_      -@PAXWest _

_      It seems that Romeo and Juliet had found themselves at the Seattle Convention Center #Love #HowRomantic _

 

_      -@PAXWest _

_      Come buy a ticket and watch this love story unfold! _

 

There were two photos posted with the tweet. One was of the day before when they didn’t know who worked for which company. Dallon had his head ducked, cheeks red and a cheesy grin on his face, hands buried deep in his jacket pockets. Brendon was looking at Dallon with an infatuated look, it was hard for Dallon to be angry at PAX West for making a joke of it. They looked like they mere madly in love. 

 

The second photo was them staring at each other after their jackets had come off, the moment when Dallon realized he’d talked with the enemy and the moment when Brendon made it a game. 

 

He couldn’t avoid his coworkers forever and their cackling at being dubbed the new thing to watch at the convention. He had girls and guys alike coming up and asking him about Brendon, about what he’s like and it bothered Dallon. He kept saying they weren’t together, they weren’t talking, he didn’t even like the dude. They’d snicker and shake their heads and look down at their phones and what Dallon assumed were the photos. 

 

It took 10 minutes for the managers of PAX West to realize what their Twitter reps had done before the tweets were deleted but unfortunately for Dallon (and fortunately for Brendon), the damage had already been done. Screenshots had already been taken and within an hour the hashtag #PAXWestLoveStory was trending on Twitter.  He had giggling girls at the table and people standing in the aisle looking between the two like they expected Brendon and Dallon to dive over their tables and furiously make out with each other which, if you asked Dallon, was definitely not ever going to happen.

 

Dallon did his best to ignore all of Xbox, though. The tweets were bad enough already but Dallon had a job to do and he’d be damned if he let some silly not-crush get in the way of that. He loved his company and he did not want to let them down.

 

He was doing good at ignoring everyone until a massive crowd around the Xbox table formed. That would have been fine except that it blocked the aisle and everyone in the crowd was looking at Xbox, not Playstation. It blocked all of the workers into their booth and even as tall as Dallon was, he couldn’t see over their heads. They tried to listen, there had to be some Xbox announcement going on.

 

“We’ll copy them like they did to us, yeah?” One of Dallon’s friends asked and Dallon nodded. Brendon went low first, Dallon was just making the game fair.

 

Screaming started, girls freaking out about whatever they saw and the only thing that came to Dallon’s mind was Brendon was giving a strip tease.

 

Turns out, a few minutes later when his Twitter blew up that it was not a strip tease. Much worse, in fact. 

 

He was tagged hundreds of times in a video. All of the tweets were incoherent capitals with a few readable words mixed in. It mostly consisted of “OH MY GOD” and the like. 

 

The video was just Brendon. He was sat on the edge of their table, smiling at the crowd that the camera of the video couldn’t see. He reached behind the table and pulled out a guitar, smiling, looking bashful.  Dallon scoffed as did the workers looking over his shoulder. 

 

“This is for Dallon, my Juliet,” Brendon said before he started strumming his guitar, the song starting up. There was a brief moment of shame when he recognized it instantly. 

 

_ “That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles, _

_ And my daddy said, "Stay away from Juliet." _

_ And I was crying on the staircase _

_ Begging you, "Please don't go." _

_ And I said... _

 

_ Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone. _

_ I'll be waiting; all that's left to do is run. _

_ You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess, _

_ It's a love story, baby, just say ‘Yes.’” _

 

The song finished out with a bashful smile and the video cut off as the screaming started. Dallon was left, face red as his coworkers struggled to make sense of things. He knew that Brendon was doing this to get under Dallon’s skin and Dallon was mad that it worked. Dallon wanted to continue hating Brendon. He wanted to hate everything he stood for, his face, his personality, he wanted to be rid of the man. But he couldn’t.

 

He had sat next to Brendon on the plane, fell for how sweet he was even if it bordered on annoying. He liked Brendon’s face, like when he smiled. He loved that Brendon could sing, that even if it was just some intense infatuation with the man, he wanted him. He wanted to dive across the table and furiously make out with Brendon, wanted to hold him close and take him home. He wanted Brendon to sing that song again but this time sitting on one of their beds, just the two of them. No cameras and no girls to scream and cheer, just them with red cheeks and bashful smiles. 

 

He wanted it all even if Brendon was Xbox and he was PlayStation. They were Romeo and Juliet and Dallon couldn’t have ignored it anymore.

 

“Hey, what the hell? Why do I have to be Juliet?” Dallon yelled when the realization dawned on him. He’d been so caught up in his thoughts that it slipped his mind. As did the girls taking photos.

 

The Twitter reps for PAX West had started something and now that it had begun, they weren’t going to stop. 

 

_      -@PAXWest _

_      Juliet is looking a little in love, wouldn’t you say? #PAXWestLoveStory _

 

_      -@PAXWest _

_      We’ll keep you updated on the love story as it unfolds! Our best is on the hunt #PAXWestLoveStory _

 

The photo attached with the tweets was Dallon, blushing and staring at his phone. He knew it was when he was watching Brendon sing.

 

It wasn’t a secret in the PlayStation booth and as hard as Dallon had tried to deny it, the evidence was right there. They could all plainly see the half smile that wasn’t there but obvious at the same time.

 

Dallon left for his hotel annoyed and half in love. He wanted so badly to hate Brendon. He wanted to with everything he had but he couldn’t. Brendon was cute and had the voice of an angel, he dedicated a song to Dallon and it was all too much. 

 

He wanted to talk to Brendon. In person, was best, but he didn’t want to sneak around the hotel. He figured he would text Brendon, ask if they could talk tomorrow but he remembered that in a fit of rage after he first found out who Brendon worked for, he’d deleted Brendon’s number.

 

He was left with one option. Twitter. 

 

Dallon sent a message and it was bland. A simple ‘Hey’ because he didn’t know how else to start. He realized after an hour of staring at the black screen of his phone that Xbox, like PlayStation, must get a lot on their inbox. Dallon never checked his own, that was for sure. But Dallon didn’t want to be unsuccesful. He didn’t want to go to sleep tonight, wondering if anything would happen tomorrow. He was sure that it would. Brendon seemed like he’d jump at any opportunity to watch Dallon swallow his pride and face the fact that they were both into each other. 

 

Dallon knew he’d have to swallow his pride and knew that no matter what, it was going to be public. 

 

_      -@PlayStation _

_      @Xbox check ur dms _

 

Bad grammar of course to make it seem like a joke. The immediate response to his tweet made it obvious to him that nobody thought it was a joke. Brendon’s reply came a minute later.

 

_ Hey ;) _

 

Dallon scoffed at the nerve and his cheeks darkened. 

 

_ Look, I know that I’ve been avoiding you and I might have been a bit of a dick but could we talk tomorrow? You’re pretty damn cute and I had such a good time on the plane. I think we need to get over this rivalry thing… _

 

Dallon knew that what he was saying was dumb. The rivalry came from PlayStation. Xbox never once contributed. Brendon played along anyway.

 

_ Oh, Dallon wants to see me? I’d love to but tomorrow is usually our busiest day. I tell you what, I’ll do the best I can ;) _

 

_ Totally cool. Maybe when this is all over and we’re back home we could get a drink sometime? I wouldn’t mind seeing you again. _

 

Brendon agreed and then that was the end of their messaging. 

 

It was Sunday morning when Dallon was informed that there was a Seattle news station out front of the convention center. People were being interviewed that had hastily made Xbox and PlayStation shirts, cosplaying as Brendon and Dallon. They held hands and giggled and kissed on camera, the news reporter eating it up. 

 

“Just look at the Chemistry! This is Channel 6 with the latest of our modern day Romeo and Juliet, back to you,” she said. 

 

Dallon saw clips of it throughout the day and he was a little shocked at how quick people took to it. He didn’t know what to think with all of the attention directly on him. He was a little appalled. The worst part of it all was the nosy “fans” who wanted details of their nonexistent relationship.

 

_      -@intermission_musician _

_      @PlayStation are u and @Xbox going to see each other after the con? #PAXWestLoveStory _

 

_      -@Playstation _

_      @intermission_musician Of course not. We aren’t even friends, I plan on never seeing him again. _

 

_      -@Xbox _

_      @PlayStation @intermission_musician Funny, that’s not what you were saying last night. _

 

There was a photo attached to Xbox’s tweet. It was a screenshot of the messages from the previous night where Dallon asked if Brendon would see him for drinks after they were home. He was standing in the PlayStation booth staring at his phone, the rest of his coworkers staring at him. Since the whole love story had come out, everyone had the two Twitters on post notification. Everyone knew.

 

“If you’re going to see an Xbox guy, at least have decency not to so blatantly lie about it,” one of his coworkers laughed before everyone started laughing. 

 

It made for a long day of incessant teasing and suggestive looks. People came up to ask about Brendon and Dallon got to a point where he was so annoyed that he snapped. 

 

“Buy a PlayStation and I’ll answer,” he said. He didn’t want the attention on him anymore. He wanted to do his job and have everyone forget about what has happened so he could sneak off and talk to Brendon without the fear of it blowing up.

 

There was a lull in the crowd and Dallon looked up to find Brendon looking at him from across the aisle. Brendon nodded his head towards where the exit, eyes darting to the doors for a moment. Dallon tried to cover up the small smile creeping up on his face as he watched Brendon slip from his own booth and towards the door. Dallon tried to do the same, someone catching him by the arm. He looked back at them, trying to come up with an excuse.

 

“I have to piss,” Dallon blurted, trying to meet their eyes. His coworker wasn’t looking at him though. She was looking behind him. Dallon turned to find Brendon at the door waiting, eyes on Dallon expectantly. 

 

“We’re busy, you need to stay,” she said, pulling Dallon back to the middle of the booth. There wasn’t anyone even in line to buy.

 

It kept happening throughout the day. Anytime that he’d try and sneak away to talk things out with Brendon someone would stop him. It was always the same dumb excuse.

 

“Please, I actually need to use the restroom this time,” Dallon said, frowning when they pulled him back.

 

He did get to go use the restroom after some serious begging. When he started to look like he was in pain they decided that maybe he wasn’t lying. 

 

Of course, while he was out of the booth, he took that opportunity to meet Brendon for a moment. 

 

They stepped out into a hall that was mostly vacant, standing close so they could whisper like it was illegal for the two of them to be together let alone talking. 

 

“Did you mean what you said on Twitter?” Brendon asked, a slight frown on his face. Dallon could see now through the facade of confidence. It seemed that Brendon wasn’t all just jokes and teasing, he genuinely wanted to talk to Dallon and get to know him even with opposing companies being their employers. Dallon gave him a small smile before nodding.

 

“Yeah, I did mean it. Maybe this whole rivalry is dumb. I shouldn’t judge you because you work for a bad company,” he said, laughing when Brendon smacked his arm.

 

“Really?”

 

“Look, I had a good time on the plane. You were nice and fuck it, I like you, okay?” Dallon said, dropping his hatred because he knew it was dumb. He wanted to talk with Brendon the way they had on the plane, wanted to see him at home where they could be themselves and have fun. He didn’t want to miss out on something that could be amazing just because he didn’t like the company that Brendon was working for. 

 

Dallon stopped caring about the world as he leaned in and kissed Brendon softly, smiling against Brendon’s lips when the action was returned. 

 

But there was the snap of a camera and when the two turned to look, all they saw was someone ducking around a corner and disappearing. Dallon wanted to laugh, maybe cry. He wasn’t very good with being at the forefront of people's attention and when he liked someone, he didn’t appreciate it being blasted on social media. But it was happening exactly that way.

 

Nothing specific had changed by Monday morning. He still worked for PlayStation and Brendon still worked for Xbox. They were still rivals.

 

But Dallon still liked Brendon.

 

Maybe that was what had changed.

 

He stopped caring if his coworkers laughed or called him out.

 

And another thing that changed: the ridiculous amount of dirty and suggestive texts being sent to his phone.

 

Dallon wanted to focus on his job but Brendon was making it hard. Figuratively and literally. 

 

It was the last day of the convention and sales came in waves. It would get busy for all of 10 minutes before the crowd died off. When it died off was the worst for Dallon. He’d look up and over to the Xbox stand where Brendon would nod his head to the side and smirk, eyes darting over to the bathrooms like he wanted something. He did want something and Dallon was starting to want it to. His coworkers all knew and asked him to do menial tasks to get him to stay.

 

“Can you pack up the extra banner?” One girl asked, turning to a customer who walked up with their card out and a smile on their face. He gave his coworker a look, raising his eyebrows.

 

“The con isn’t even over. We don’t even have that much to pack up. We can just do it after,” he said and everyone knew it was the truth but wouldn’t agree. 

 

“I’m just gonna go to the restroom,” Dallon said, rolling his eyes when they all gave him a look like they knew better. They did know better. He wasn’t exactly being subtle. He’d blush when he looked down at his phone, pull his jacket down so it covered his crotch. They all knew. 

 

It was lunch when Dallon realized he was an adult and he didn’t have to ask for permission. It seemed dumb to him, that he was so worried about what his coworkers thought. Yes, they were friends, but he didn’t have to let them dictate his life, they didn’t get the final say in who he did or didn’t get to see. 

 

Even more, they didn’t get to tell him when he got a bathroom break (even though this wasn’t a bathroom break and more of a ‘I want some fucking’ break). He was a damn adult and he didn’t understand why it took him so long to get to that conclusion but he was there now. He gave Brendon a look and a small smile before he told his coworkers he was going to the restroom. 

 

“But customers,” they tried and Dallon raised his eyebrows, looking at the aisle which was void of any paying customers. A few lookers but everyone knew they were just there to look, hands already full of bags and wallets obviously empty. 

 

“You can manage,” he said before slipping out of the booth. 

 

He did duck around a corner before stopping to wait for Brendon, a small part of him wanting it to be a secret still, not public view yet because they weren’t boyfriends, just friends. They weren’t doing anything besides having some fun. Dallon was okay with that. It seemed Brendon was too as he took Dallon’s hand and pulled him into the restroom, not caring about the weird looks as they both went into a stall.

 

_      -@PAXWest _

_      It seems that Romeo and Juliet have plans #PAXWestLoveStory _

 

There was a photo attached with it of the two of them just before they ducked into the bathroom together. 

 

Brendon’s phone was vibrating in his pocket as he dropped to his knees, working Dallon’s pants open easily as he grinned up at Dallon. They were both half hard, too many thoughts running through their head to help it. They thought of what it could be and now they were thinking of what it will be. 

 

Dallon bit his lip as he felt Brendon’s hand on his cock, pulling it out and stroking him slowly, that same grin on his face as he looked up at Dallon, licking his lips when he looked at the cock in front of his face. It made Dallon weak in the knees. This wasn’t his first encounter but it was definitely his most eager. He’d never been with someone who  _ wanted  _ him the way Brendon did. And maybe it was purely sexual desire but Dallon was in the same boat right then. He wanted Brendon in the same way and maybe he was the most eager.

 

Dallon reached out, pressing his fingers to Brendon’s lips, pushing his mouth open, implying silently for Brendon to hurry. It didn’t take any more questioning for Brendon, though, leaning forward and wrapping his lips around the head of Dallon’s cock. His eyes closed like it was the best thing he’d had in his mouth in years. The eagerness was a turn on for Dallon, a small whimper leaving his mouth that he couldn’t have muffled even if he saw it coming. 

 

He watched Brendon take more into his mouth, inch by inch until his nose pressed against Dallon’s stomach. His mouth was warm and his tongue was just as eager and Dallon reached out to grab Brendon’s hair, tugging gently as he fought with himself to keep from moaning. 

 

He could hear men coming in and out of the bathroom, urinals flushing and faucets turning on as they washed their hands. He could hear the way they paused, feet pointed towards the stall and then quickly leaving when they realized what was happening. But they weren’t the first to borrow a stall to get off and they sure as hell wouldn't be the last. Nobody commented, just left them to their business. 

 

“Keep this up and I won't last,” Dallon mumbled, cheeks red as he watched Brendon’s head move, hands grabbing at Dallon’s hips. Brendon pulled off, tongue moving over the head of Dallon’s cock for a moment before smirking up at him.

“What, too good?” He teased, licking his lips. Dallon almost hated how into it Brendon was. 

 

Dallon responded with an indignant snort, looking away for a moment.

 

“I figured neither of us have enough time to drag this out. Keep your word and after our drink we can make it last a while longer,” Brendon suggested. Dallon didn’t feel it deserved a vocal response, agreeing simply by tugging Brendon closer by his hair and sighing when his had Brendon’s mouth on him again. 

 

Brendon pulled his own cock out then, already hard, his hand moving over his own cock quickly because he was enjoying it just as much as Dallon.

 

“Make this good enough and I’ll return it sometime.” Dallon teased, knowing fully that if they met up again he would definitely find his way to his knees without much hesitation. Brendon moaned around Dallon’s cock, the idea of that seemingly good enough for him. 

 

Dallon usually made it a point to keep his orgasm pushed away for as long as he could manage, usually wanting to have it end with someones dick in someone's ass but this wasn’t that time. They were already caught and coworkers were probably back at the booth with knowing looks and crossed arms so Dallon let his orgasm creep up quickly. He didn’t feel bad cause Brendon looked like he was the same, his hand slowing drastically after a few moments, squeezing gently as he tried to push his orgasm off just a little while longer. 

 

“You mind?” Dallon asked, voice tense and teeth clenched because he’d already decided to just let himself finish and with Brendon’s eager mouth it was coming up quick. Brendon didn’t pull off, instead moving closer, taking more into his mouth, tongue brushing along the underside of Dallon’s cock like he was asking for Dallon to do it right then. He did.

 

He also watched as Brendon came too, his come landing on the floor and some of it on his jeans. Their moans matched each others besides Brendon’s muffled around Dallon. 

 

Dallon smoothed out Brendon’s hair while he was still on his knees, feeling slightly bad for messing it up when they were still in public, laughing as Brendon cleaned them both up before standing. Their cheeks were both red and they both had easy going smiles. 

 

“You meant what you said about drinks on Twitter, right?” Brendon asked, the slight doubt in his voice would have saddened Dallon if he wasn’t stuck in a post-orgasm haze. 

 

“Yeah, fuck it, I want to see you again,” Dallon answered, wondering how he could feel miles better after Brendon’s smile.


	2. Epilogue

**Year one**

 

After the popularity of last years events, people were buying tickets to PAX West to see if Romeo and Juliet were still together. The hashtag trended on Twitter again as people who were too far from Seattle questioned the same thing. 

 

After the convention, Brendon and Dallon both kept their Twitter professional, ignoring inquiries about their relationship because they’d both been reprimanded for going away from the sale specifically of their device. Of course, they weren’t reprimanded too hard because the attention boosted sales for both companies. 

 

PAX West loved the attention though. They were selling out of tickets faster than any other year and nobody could deny that the massive amounts of green and blue shirts holding hands was iconic. PlayStation and Xbox had to add “STAFF” to their shirts to mark the difference between cosplay and actual employee.

 

Even Brendon’s impromptu concert became iconic. Before the convention, PAX West reached out and asked if he’d be willing to do a mini concert. There was always a stage present at the convention, usually for panels of gamers to talk about their upcoming game and other things in between. But, nobody could deny that Xbox’s space was too small for the amount of people who wanted to watch Brendon sing about Dallon (hopefully, they were all hoping). So of course, Brendon agreed. It was just one more chance to thoroughly embarrass Dallon. 

 

He made his way onto the stage on the second day of the convention, smiling as a crowd formed around him. He hadn’t expected his joke to take off last year but it had and people wanted more. He thought it was funny.    
  
Brendon had prepared a few songs. The convention gave him 15 minutes to pretty much spend his time how he wanted but of course, Love Story made the cut. He had to bring it back. His plan was to play it first since the burning question here and on Twitter was “Are Romeo and Juliet still together?”

 

He’d barely lifted his guitar before a man in the audience started shouting, interrupting him.

 

“Are you still with PlayStation?!” He yelled and the question was off guard but Brendon had the answer on the tip of his tongue.

 

“Fuck yes,” he said, laughing when the crowd screamed. He could see the phones above heads, videotaping his mini concert. 

 

Dallon was in the audience, trying to blend in but his height making him stick out like a sore thumb. His cheeks were red and cameras were in his face. 

 

“Capturing your reaction,” one girl said and Dallon just let it slide.

 

Brendon started with Love Story, eyes scanning the crowd until he found Dallon and then never looking away.

 

**Year two**

 

It seemed that PAX West was making it a tradition from there on out. Brendon’s guitar was already on his packing list before they messaged him, asking if he’d do it again.

 

From what Brendon could tell, the same man interrupted him again.

 

“Are y’all still together?!”

 

“Fuck yes,” was his answer, grinning when the crowd, more so blue and green this year, started screaming. 

 

He kept it mostly the same, changing the songs to match what was relevant that year, keeping up with the trends. He played Love Story first as he had the year before. 

 

**Year three**

 

He loved his thing. 

 

Brendon’s 15 minutes of fame to profess his love for Dallon. It felt a little unreal to him. 

 

As always, that same man yelled, asking if they were still together. And as always, Brendon responded with an overly enthusiastic yes. The crowd cheered and both of their smiles were blinding, full of happiness.

 

“And,” Brendon started, grinning down at Dallon as he responded to the man, “We’re living together now too.”

 

He played Love Story first like always, eyes on Dallon as he asked to be taken away where they could be alone together.

 

**Year four**

 

Brendon’s heart swelled when he was on stage. He was starting to look forward to it every year. He’d spent weeks talking about it to Dallon, going on and on about how happy it made him that they had fans, that people cheered on their relationship, looked forward to seeing them happy. 

 

Dallon wasn’t as vocal about it but he felt the same. He felt an overwhelming happiness when people cheered for them. He had a group that he liked to consider friends that loved him and loved his boyfriend and loved  _ them.  _ When he thought of his happiest moment, he thought of PAX West with his boyfriend on stage, singing to him what had become their song. As cheesy as it was and as dumb as it sounded, he loved every second.

 

The first chord to Love Story played and both Brendon and Dallon could barely contain their smiles.

 

**Year five**

 

Brendon had been acting weird for weeks. In his defense, he was always weird but Dallon had noticed it was extra weird. He was quieter, he kept to himself when usually he’d hang off Dallon day and night. He was usually clingy, usually grabby. He wanted to cuddle when they sat down, when they went to bed, he demanded kisses all hours of the day. He even woke Dallon up one night at two am, claiming he missed Dallon’s lips. 

 

But the last couple of weeks, they’d barely touched. Dallon had always thought it was a tad bit annoying, (not that he’d say to Brendon. He didn’t want to break his spirits. It was cute in its own annoying way and he didn’t specifically want it to stop). Now that it was gone though, he missed touch more than anything. He even began to try to initiate it. He’d go to Brendon asking to hold hands when they were walking down the street and was put off when Brendon’s hands went to his pockets. 

 

They went to PAX West as usual, going to their separate booths and when it came time for the mini concert, Dallon was more on edge than usual.

 

He knew by nature he was a pessimistic person. He thought little of life and jumped to the worst conclusion usually. But he didn’t feel like he was jumping very far when he thought that his relationship with Brendon was over. He stood in the same spot like he always did. He always wanted it to be easy for Brendon to find him. He liked that. Brendon usually did too. 

 

The same man as every year asked if they were still together. Phones were in the air, people still live streaming the event for the ones curious of Romeo and Juliet were still a couple. And usually, Brendon said yes. Usually.

 

This time, he didn’t answer.

 

Usually he started with Love Story.

 

This time, he started with a cover from Sam Smith.

 

It was sad and slow and the sinking feeling in Dallon’s stomach made him feel like he’d be sick. Eyes turned to look at him, asked him what was going on but he was afraid if he opened his mouth he’d vomit. He was afraid that if he voiced his fears that he’d burst into tears and make a scene. 

 

But underneath all of that, he was mad at Brendon for making this public. Their whole relationship was public. If they broke up, everyone would know and find out and talk about it. Dallon knew that. But for Brendon to get on stage and do it while phones recorded, more now that his pattern had changed, it was just evil. 

 

Brendon got down from the stage, walking through the crowd as he sang. There were phones in his face and he smiled politely. He weaved in and out of people, stopping in front of Dallon.

 

When they made eye contact, the song he had been singing stopped mid sentence. He looked terrified and Dallon looked upset. The people around them were dead silent, wondering what would happen next. 

 

Dallon was genuinely taken by surprise when Brendon started singing. The song changed.

 

_ “He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring, _

_ And said ‘marry me juliet, _

_ You’ll never have to be alone, _

_ I love you and that’s all I really know, _

_ I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress, _

_ It’s a love story baby just say ‘yes’’” _

 

Brendon was on his knees in front of Dallon and he stopped strumming after he finished the altered chorus. He set the guitar down next to him, no ring in his pocket but a sheepish smile on his face as he looked up at Dallon, waiting for an answer. 

 

The crowd waited, dead silent. Dallon was thrown for a loop. He had expected the worst, only realizing the odd behavior was so Dallon didn’t get tipped off, so it would be a surprise. He was thrown for a loop because the feeling of crying was still there but now he was overwhelmingly happy again, more so than he’d ever been before standing in this crowd.

 

Brendon got to his feet nervously at the prolonged silence and Dallon took that opportunity to throw his arms around Brendon.

 

“Yes!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh, i loved this story


End file.
